Cursed to death
by Katalin Kat Royal
Summary: It's been a year since the whole Aralt and Lydia Small's death. What happens when Alexis Warren sees a ghost she never thought she'd see again?
1. Chapter 1

Alexis Warren tumbled out of bed one morning believing her life was finally back to normal. She changed out of her pajamas and started getting ready for her first day back to school. She wore her traditional assemble of jeans, a t-shirt, and high-top sneakers. She went into her brightly colored bathroom. She brushed her newly colored hair, which is now brown with an electric blue streak, and put on a little bit of make-up. Then devoured and apple for her breakfast . When she finished, Alexis grabbed her backpack and left for Surrey High.

She got in her brand new Honda Civic and pulled out of her driveway. On the way, Alexis thought she saw someone or thing standing on the corner bus stop. A boy about the same age as her maybe older. He looked so familiar, but was super pale that Alexis wasn't able to place exactly where she knew him from. As she tried to remember, Alexis continued her ride to school. Passing houses, stores, and who knows what else.

Alexis pulled into her school's gigantic parking lot just for the students. Visitors and faculty had there own separate parking lots. There was a small crowd of people huddled together in a small circle around something. They were all sad, and had tear filled eyes. It wasn't just students in the circle, there was teachers too. It was obvious someone has died over the summer.

Alexis pulled her car into a small parking spot. She grabbed her backpack, and purse, then strolled over curiously to see who had died. By the look of how many people at the school was affected it was someone popular and died pretty recently. Alexis wasn't gonna try to push her way to the front so she could see the name. It would be to rude of her. So she decided to just wait until later and find out.

Ding Ding Ding, the warning bell rang signaling everyone to get to class. Everyone scurried out of the bright, warm, and sunny court yard and into the hallways and classrooms. Teachers stood in the halls near the classrooms watching the rowdy high school students. Alexis got her first period book then closed her locker door and walked to class. As she walked, she passed many of the same students, but one stood out to her. A new girl, by the look of her, someone who wouldn't be very popular. She looked a lot like the boy earlier but without the paleness. As Alexis got to her first class she could hear her classmates chatting about up coming events, their summer, but no one talked about the death.

All of the classes were always similar. Second through her last class period had the same things, gossip, learning, teachers yelling at students to pay attention, etc. Everything that occurs on a normal day. Alexis couldn't concentrate. She kept thinking about the boy, the new girl, and the death. After school let out, Alexis went to find out who's grave it was, since she couldn't ask anyone at Surrey. This was cause of the Lydia Small incident that was actually Aralt's fault.

Alexis walked over to the grave and glanced at it. It was just a square stone planted in the ground. It wasn't really a grave more like a memorial. The name was someone Alexis didn't know. It was a girl. The person that kept appearing was male not female. She looked up and there he was again right in front of her. By the way he looked something was wrong. He opened his mouth like he was gonna speak. Before he could though, Alexis stumbled away. She probably shouldn't have ran cause it drawled a lot of peoples attention.

Alexis went to her car not paying a bit of attention to her peers or anything else. She got in the car, she drove her and headed to the school Megan went. There was a long drive ahead of her. Alexis kept her eyes on the road until she saw him again. He was on the side of the road watching her car fly by. Was he following her? What did he want? Millions of questions ran through Alexis's mind as she continued driving to Sacred Heart to find Megan.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis finally got to Sacred Heart as the school day was ending and everyone was getting ready to head home. Alexis gets out of the car to start looking for Megan, she could be anywhere this campous is huge. Imagine the size of four and a half football fields and that's how gigantic this campus is. Surrey High is nothing compared to Sacred Heart. Finding anyone here is like finding a needle in a hay stack.

Alexis scoured the campous for hours and still no sign of her anywhere. Maybe she already went home? Maybe one of the other students could tell me if she even came today? Alexis looked around for sign of someone who would know her. She saw no one! Everyone she saw didn't look like a familar face or a friendly one who'd help her find Megan. As always Alexis was on her own.

Alexis continued to walk around campus. She walked, ran, and jogged around searching til about six. After six there was no way Megan was still there. She was probably at her house by now. Since she couldn't cheer no more, Megan spent most of her time at home studying. There was nothing else her grandmother would let her do. Sometimes she could go to local parties but no all the time. Her grandmother is very old fashioned. She had a hard time when Megan's mother died, her daughter, because of the same ghost that possessed my little sister, Kasy. But that's a whole different story.

It was now time to check her house. Alexis got in the drivers seat of her car. She proceeded to her next destination. She tried to keep her eyes on the road hoping not to see that ghost again. But the more she concentrated, the more questions enter her mind. Like, who is he? What does he want?As she turns into the subdivision, she looks in her rear-view mirror and sure enough there he stood. Then all of a sudden he was in the backseat of her Honda.

Alexis pulled over to the side of the road really fast and leaped out of the vehicle. She decide to run the rest of the way. It wasn't even half a mile so it wasn't very hard. Then she makes it to Megan's home. Megan's car was sitting in the driving proving that she was home. Alexis wondered if she should go inside the glorious two story house or just wait and talk to her tomorrow.

She glanced back at the direction she came from and saw the ghost. That was enough to make her decision. Alexis hurried up to the front door and knocked. A few minutes Megan's grandmother answered the door. "You here to see Megan, Alexis?" She asked. Megans grandmother was a almost sixty year old women with strict rules and was against ghosts. Megan never told her grandmother about any of the ghost she's been involved with.

"Um... Yes, is she here?" Alexis knew the answer but thought it would be polite to ask. "She's in her room. You can go up there if you want." She moved out of the doorway so Alexis could enter the house. Alexis did so and headed up the stairs to her room. As she passed pictures on the wall, there was one of some man she never saw before. It must have been Megan's grandfather. No one ever mentioned him or what happened to him. Alexis just thought he died or left.

Alexis continues to pass countless photos of Megan, her mom, her grandmother, and other family members. She makes to Megan's door and knocks. "Come in," Megan says sounding distracting with her homework or something. Alexis opens the door and enters the bedroom. The bed was a queen with a zebra print and teal confiteor. Her room was very white almost silver color. Megan was siting at her desk with what looked like an algebra book infront of her. Megan was always a really smart girl. Sometimes to smart for people. Alexis walked up to the desk and saw that she was actually texting instead of working.

"Hey!" It always seemed like Megan had eyes in the back of her head. If you made one sound in her room, she would know your there no matter how quiet it was. "Hey." Alexis simply replied but didn't sound to happy. Megan raises her eyes brow as she turns her chair around. "What's wrong Alexis?"

"It's another..." Was all Alexis had to say and Megan knew exactly what it was. "Can we talk about it in an hour at your place?" Megan asked knowing that if her grandmother heard anything she wouldn't be very happy about it or the fact Megan is involved with ghost after what happened to Megan's mom. "Sure." Alexis knew that it would be a lot safer at her house than here to talk.

Alexis strolled back down the stairs and back to her car. The whole walk she never saw the ghost so she went ahead and got in the car and drove home. She made to her house without seeing the ghost but she did see a shadow. Alexis just brushed off the thought she had about the shadow. It could be her eyes playing tricks on her she thought. It was nothing but a trick or something. She got out of her car and walked into her house.

Kacey, her little sister, was sitting in the family room watching t.v. not paying a bit of attention to Alexis. Alexis put her school bag full of her school work and walks into the family room. Kacey was in some kind of trance watching the news. Then all of a sudden there was a story about a missing girl from the high school. She was the same age and grade as the dead boy. Alexis took notes of everything that was said so she could tell Megan. It could be connected to the boy.


End file.
